trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Dirtbag III: Qntal Inferno
The night of the horrible incident continues. Mike Willburg, who fell victim to Dirtbag's psycho reign, is immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. The knife wound in his back is bloody and absolutely painful. He is on the verge of death, and going into a coma. The doctors are doing everything they can in there power to save his life. But will they succeed? Find out, and more in the 3rd installment of the Dirtbag series... Dirtbag III: Qntal Inferno. Now back to Mike Willburg. All is black. There is a huge echo. I hear water drops, and some soft buzzing sound. Faint fog starts to roll in. I start to hear people talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. I think I have an idea where I'm at. I'm in my subconscious, while in a coma. I was stabbed brutally in the back by my most hated monster: Dirtbag. Just saying his name makes my blood boil. I call him a monster, because I don't even think he's human. Someone that psychotic and evil can't possibly in no way be a living human being. His heart, mind, body, and spirit is just pure evil. I don't know why he's in my life, and why he's killing all of my family, but I don't think I want to find out why. He wants me dead... badly, and he's still on the loose. But luckily, I'm in a hospital room surrounded by doctors. There's no way he can get to me now. The voices start to fade away, and I hear a loud echoy click. That tells me that the doctors have left, and turned the lights out. I'm now all alone in this dark hospital room, all while being stuck in my subconscious. But then I feel I presence, like someone is standing over me. Maybe it's a doctor, I thought to myself. I feel something pressing on my head. Hard. Rainbow colored rings start appearing, then a big bright blue light flashes before me. I'm now in some purple and black vortex. Something in the distance is coming into view. It looks like...- No. It can't be! It was the Dirtbag mask, but it looked bigger and deformed, with very sharp teeth sticking out near the bottom. It gets closer and closer as I panic, unable to do anything. His viscous hell hole of a mouth opens wide, as I get sucked into it. His tounge was unlike that anything on Earth, with random shards of bloody teeth placed all around his hellish mouth. I go into the back of his throat, and land near his heart. It was the most wickid thing I've ever seen. It was pure black, with needels, and pieces of rough string sticking out of it. The heartbeat was irratic and random, and there were what appeared to be stiches on it. The heartbeats were so loud, they were absolutely painful. It sounded like an instrument from Hell. The beats get faster, and louder. The pain from the noise was so unbearable, I had to let out a scream. "MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled. Everything turned to black, and I could no longer hear those dreadful beats. An image formed from blackness. That's when I realized I was no longer in a coma, and I was wide awake. I was laying in my hospital bed in a hospital room. But something was very off. Everything was unusually quiet, and the lighting in the hallway outside my door was red mixed in the moon light. I carefully got out of the bed. I peaked into the hallway. All the rooms appeared to be pitch black, and the lighting was red and purple. I got a very unsettling feeling about this. I slowlly creeped into the other hallways, same case. "Hello...?" I spoke softy. Despite the soft tone, it produced a very loud echo. That's when I heard a noise from behind. It sounded like something small and metal fell. My heart started racing, and my fear was increasing. I looked in the other hallway behind me, and saw that one door was shut. I opened it slowly. Bitch black. Well, maybe there's a light switch. I stepped into the cold blackness, and felt around for a light switch. Aha! Here it is. I flicked the switch. I really, really shouldn't have done that. Inside the room... was... Dirtbag. No, I mean like, the actual room was Dirtbag himself. His giant eyes with huge pupils were up against the wall near his mouth, which, guess what the floor was? His entire mouth. Rows of sharp teeth all over, and the mouth was beating like a heart. Speaking of, the celing was his heart. It looked exactly as I previously described. But... I noticed something that completely broke me. Also in the ceiling was... weird deformed red human beings crying for help. I heard voices screaming "Mike!" That's when I came to the realization... those deformed human beings in the celing were my parents, my brother, and grandpa. My eyes started going red. I lost control, and fell into Dirtbag's mouth. Blackness. After for what seemed like hours, I felt something weird. I saw a white light was beaming through the blackness. That's when I saw my old living room. I had opened my eyes. I could see the beautiful blue sky, and I could hear the birds chirping. It was all just a bad dream. After realing this, I opened the front door, expecting the gorgeous sunny weather. I wasn't prepared at all for what I entered. Fire. Fire everywhere. Behind the fire was pure blackness. Nothing but screams of people in agonizing pain. I then felt something sharp touch my shoulder. They were claws. I turned around. It was Dirtbag. But he looked a little different. His eyes were white circles, his mask was more raggedy than ever, and he had a giant tuff a fur around his neck. "I told you, you were coming with me." That's when I realized I was dragged to Hell by Dirtbag. I knew he wasn't human. Category:Dirtbag Saga Category:Hell Category:Subconscious Category:Demons and Devils Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Twist Ending Category:Weird Category:Hospitals